Spectacle lenses are required to have various properties. Abrasion resistance, the property to be hardly scratched as a user uses the spectacle lens in daily life, is required. A hard coat layer is almost formed on spectacle lenses, particularly plastic spectacle lenses for the purpose of preventing scratches. Usually, the hard coat is deposited in a film thickness range of from 1 to 3 μm to impart abrasion resistance to the spectacle lens in usual use.
In Patent Literature 1, an optical article is disclosed which includes an optical substrate and a function layer laminated on the surface of the optical substrate and in which the functional layer includes a hard coat layer having a certain refractive index and the thickness T μm of the functional layer satisfies “9.1≤T≤100”.